


Crumbling Walls

by SS_Procrastinating_Sinner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A treat to ward off my insanity, Achievments will be unlocked!, Amazingly horrible skelepuns, Author is a lil shit, BILLLYYYYYYYYYY!, Badass shit too!, Bara Sans, Blue glowing dick!, Currently going through some MAJOR edits, Determination is fleeting, Did you hear that? I think it's the sound of wonderful people reading this, Feels will eventually be felt, Fluffy!, GOAT MOM 101, I am the worlds greatest procrastinator, I want this to burn so slowly that you will be in constant agony, Kinks!, Memes, More tags to be added, Multi, Not sure what this will be, PAPYRUS IS A GIRAFFE, Probably great tho!, Rhymes, SANS IS TALL, STUPID FUGGIN COCKROACH, Sins, Slow build!, Too Lazy, Touch ma booty!, Undertale Trash forever, What is this correct spelling you speak of, What is this grammar you speak of?, You are a short bundle of inner turmoil, You has a VAGINA, You will eat sans's shorts, You will need a hug, be ready for some shit to hit that fannnnn, depressing shit, sansational, self insert?, talk dirty to me, yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Procrastinating_Sinner/pseuds/SS_Procrastinating_Sinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that those with a pink soul can only have good intentions. They live for the happyness of others and can be easilly broken if abandoned. Passion is a strong emotion that keeps us caring for one another through thick and thin. It keeps us from giving up on what we love to do and gives us the most enjoyment when used correctly.</p><p>But...Passion can also break us. Those with a pink soul often get attached easily due to their passionate outlook on everything and everyone, and becuase of this they are easily heart broken.</p><p>In extreme cases... Pink souls will dim and wither because an individual is so heart broken that they end up blocking off most passionate instincts and emotions, even going as far as distancing themselves from others. This is extremely unhealthy and can lead to a poor mental state.</p><p>(They also are extremely lustful and usually kinky ;3)<br/>_______________________________________________</p><p>New summarry is BEST summary :3<br/>Currently going through MAJOR edits (as stated in tags above) please come back later when in best condition!<br/>-A concerningly intelligent (possibly evil) Temmie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Insane and Monsters are Totally Normal, Great!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Im writing an Undertale fanfic instead of finishing my other work, HUZZAW!  
> PROCRASTINATION LEVELS OVER 90000!  
> Anyway enjoy this shit i've been sitting on, not sure when ill get the next chapter out, probably today or tomorrow, who knows, im a lil lazy shit.
> 
> ...
> 
> *Is silently eating a cookie*
> 
> ...
> 
> What the fuck are you doing still reading this? Read the chapter!
> 
> EDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER DONE :3

 

 

_No...Not again, how could this be happening again!? Please don't...Please...Please...FUCK!_

 

A choked yell erupted from your throat as you sat up on your lumpy footon violently, a thick sheen of sweat causing your thin sheets to stick to your body. Your muscels quivered as you listened to the sound of morning birds singing and conversing outside. After rubbing  the sleep from your eyes to diminish the slight blurryness of your vision, you let out a shuttering breath as you watched a few small brown flecked birds fly by. The sight of a Cardinal caused you to calm completely from your slightly panicked state, it's red feathers against the grey light of the early morning would have taken your breath away if you weren't already winded. You stretched your aching and stiff muscles, your joints giving a satisfying 'pop', which seemed like some sort of thanks. You glanced at the small clock on your coffee table, seeing that you woke an hour before your shrill alarm would have. "Ugh! Stupid nightmare, waking me up early!" You groaned as you slowly got up from the couch/bed you had slept on. Your small studio apartment was currently a mess, trash, clothes, and other strange smelling objects that you couldn't quite identify riddled the floors and all other surfaces. You didn't really mind though, you liked it messy most of the time, you were actually pretty passionate about keeping it that way, making sure to at least make some kind of mess once a day.

You stumbled over to the mini-kitchen groggily, glaring at a dead cockroach lying next to the fridge, it seemed to glare back at you. Your old coffee machine was not clean in any sense of the word and seemed to want to get back at you for neglecting it. You had to bang the crappy machine twice to get it to work properly. Watching the black liquid slowly drip into the cracked pot was agonizing, causing you to try to telepathicaly will it to go faster. At this the liquid seemed to drip even slower, as if laughing at your failed atempt at telepathy. You ignored the rude pot of coffee and walked over to your small bathroom, gazing into the dirty mirror.You had striking purpely-blue eyes that were ominous yet baeutifully unique compared to your skin color. You had dyed the tips of your hair a purple-blue ombre to match your eyes, which drew much unwanted attention, but you ignored the looks, actually liking the bright colors streaking through your hair. You were slightly curvy, mostly below the waste, and in the past you had gotten many annoying, suggestive pick up lines for your body type, mostly from guys who just wanted to 'get lucky'. A lot of your features seemed to tell men 'Hey I totes wanna have your 2 inches! Come flirt with me and ask me for my number even though Im glaring at you!'

A sigh escaped your lips. You knew that people didn't expect your ' Ima' bitch and im proud' attitude. You actually used to hate that a lot, thinking that people should know that you wanted them to fuck off even from the of slightest hints. Thats why you got the lip piercing, which only made even more people approach you, the belly peircing you had was just a treat for you though.

"Gotta treat yo' self!" You laughed airily, loving how horribly you had failed to look sassy. You walked back over to the rude pot of coffee, flipping the dead cockroach off as you passed. The coffee was still warm and the pot was full, though some did slowly drip out of the crack, causing the liquid to overlap the built up coffee stains already on your dirty counter. You gulped down the black liquid from the pot, ignoring the taste of bitterness as you drank all the way to the nasty black coffee ooze at the bottom of the container.

"Thank you for this meal of pure energy." You said to no one in particular as you threw the pot into your cluttered sink. Making your way over to the mini closet was a bit of a hastle, but you had to get your clothes from the washer and dryer inside. You opened the dryer and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a stained Beatles shirt that you had found at Good-Will, noticing that you had forgotten to turn on the washer last night. An over dramatic "Ugghh" left you due to your forgetfulness as you reached up on your tip toes to get the detergent off of the shelf above the washer and dryer, barely being able to grab it. Did you mention you were kind of short? Yeah..that sucks.

After finally turning on the washer, you picked up a random towel from the floor and made your way to the bathroom, not caring if it was clean or dirty, undressed, not bothering to close the door, and hopped in the shower. You kept the water on cold to keep the dye in your hair from running, it also saved you money so that was a plus. You drowned your hair in the cheap strawberry shampoo and conditioner you had bought yesterday at the dollar store and quickly hopped out. As you dried off and put on your crumbling deodorant, you realized you had forgotten to get panties and a bra. You mentally slapped yourself and went back over to the dryer, pulling out a random pair of panties and an unmatching bra. It's not like you were expecting anyone to see you without clothes on so buying langerei was far from your mind... Though you did have a kink for that kind of stuff.

Shaking the thought from your head, you got dressed and brushed out your hair, putting it in a shitty pony tail. Your little alarm clock had gone off five times already, so you had about thirty minutes to get to work. Your face was void of any traces of make-up, the little you had was some cheap crap you bought for special occasions. You still hadn't opened the package, always sighing when you looked at the make-up, muttering 'waste of money' or something along those lines. As you put on your battered black boots and old faux leather jacket you carefully made your way to the door and grabbed your wallet and keys. When you were about to leave you glanced at the little bottle of perfume you had bought, and instantly regretted buying, yesterday. You sprayed some on, knowing you wouldn't use it for any real reason any time soon. It smelled like vanilla and shitty fake flowers.

As you closed the door to your apartment, making sure to lock it, you checked the time on your shitty tiny flip phone and smiled, knowing you'd be able to make it to the Natural History Museum without sprinting like a madwoman...again.You liesurely walked down the sidewalk and smiled at the red and orange leaves, kind of happy that you were too poor to own a car, or take a bus, or cab. You sighed and kept walking, ignoring the world for a second as you made your way toward the entrance of the Museum, getting ready for the bullshit you might be put through.

 When you opened the doors you sighed gladly, relieved that there was only one group waiting at the tour booth thing that you had to work this shift. You brushed off how quickly you had accepted that monsters were the norm since it was only a passing thought as you walked over to the group. There were two skeletons, Both tall, the taller one was about 6'5 but the shorter one was maybe 5'9 and a little more thick-set. The 'shorter' one was wearing a blue jacket and had white pinpricks that seemed to serve as pupils. The taller one had armour(?) on and seemed to be bickering with the 'shorter' skeleton. A fish lady with blue scales and bright red hair was also in the mix and a yellow scaled lizard lady that seemed to resemble a dinosaur. Suddenly the taller skeleton pointed at you, causing you to stop in suprise.

"THEN I WILL PROVE IT!" He yelled, making you regret only having a shit ton of coffee this morning. You walked over to them warily "Uh...Prove what, sir?" You almost forgot to add the 'sir' as you plastered on your trademark fake smile. He made a heroic pose before yelling " HUMAN, IS IT TRUE THAT THE TOURS START AS EARLY AS 7:30!?" You nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow at the skeleton's strange antics and constant yelling " Yes, that is correct..." Resisteing the erge to cover your ears was getting harder and harder as he yelled "NYEHEHE! I TOLD YOU SANS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER WRONG!" He laughed in a series of NYEH's and pointed at the shorter skelleton who you assumed to be Sans. He was actually much taller than you, causing you to feel like the shortest person alive. "heh, ya got me bro. but if you really are right, then where's the tour guide?" He asked while smirking up at Papyrus, obviously trying to mess with him as an older brother would his sibling. You couldn't help but snort and giggle a bit at Papyrus's struggle for words. "Im right here!" You said smugly, catching the attention of the fish woman and the dinosaur, who had been ignoring there antics and talking quietly to each other. Papyrus was exstatic at you news, practically knocking you over when as he bent down to your level and yelled "YOU ARE!? WOWIE! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME!!!" You again ignored the need to cover your ears, knowing you would have a horrible migraine later. Sans didn't seem fazed by the Papyrus's yelling, he simply looked up at him with a genuine smile as he chuckled. "HEY, PUNK! WE GONNA START THE TOUR OR WHAT?" The fish woman yelled suddenly, causing you to jump and spin around like a cat that saw a cucumber."U-Undyne! You c-can't yell at p-p-people like t-that" The dinosaur scolded, her stutter taking any edge from her voice, yet Undyne obeyed. "Oh, it's fine, I don't mind at all." You lied, widening the fake smile on your face and ignoring the headache that was pounding against the inside of your skull and emphasizing every sound with a dull pain. "How bout' we start the tour!" You said as you saw one of your co-workers wish you good luck from the corner of your eye.in the form of a two fingered salute.In your head you silently thanked them, thinking that today was going to be a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor reader, running on coffee and constatnt yelling does not mix.
> 
> For those who read the before version of this chapter, did i improve this one? 
> 
> Crtisizm is like the blueprints to success, so roast me till i'm golden brown ;3


	2. So Punny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this a long chapter? I can't tell.

 

You hadn't been working at the Museum for long, but you knew why you had chosen this job. First of all, to pay the bills of course, and second of all, you had always been enthralled by natural history and old things in general. The thought that something can be preserved for thousands of years blew your mind when you were a child so it made sense. Your favorite thing about working at the  Museum was the fossils. The old skeletons of the now extinct creatures filled you with wonder for as long as you could remember, which explains the many books you had scattered about your apartment, and your vast knowlage of prehistoric creatures.

But enough reminescing you had a tour to give. "Alright before we begin I have to read this thing so you don't end up sueing the Museum" You said while waving a piece of paper in the air. You expected to hear annoyed groans just like every other tour, but instead the monsters gave you there full attention, Papyrus and Undyne even kept quiet as you started to read the paper.

"Alright so, the Museum is not liable for lost items during the tour, Do not touch anything yada yada yada, don't lose your kids, stay in the group yada yada yada. No smoking bla bla bla, whatever, just use common sense ok?" You said, not even bothering to read  the rest of the paper.

The monsters gave a few nods. " Alright lets start the tour!" You said, giving an even wider fake smile.

"YEAHH! FINALLY, LETS GO PUNK!" The one named Undyne yelled suddenly, causing you to wince and a few people to stare at her. "U-Undyne d-don't yell" The dinosaur scolded.

You led them to the first room, which had old vases and other tribal like things inside. You stopped next to a creepy faceless straw doll.

"This is a straw doll from (Insert number here) , it was donated to the museum a few years ago. The owner had said it was haunted and some people say they've seen it move." You explained monotonously, having said it so many times before. You knew the doll wasn't actually haunted, but you were payed to say so, so why not repeat the lies?

"WOWIE! CAN I TOUCH IT?" Papyrus asked, causing you to resist the urge to facepalm. The smaller skeleton, Sans, looked at you with a smile, trying to hold back a snicker.

"Uh, n-no, but you can touch the things on the interactive table over there! Please feel free to look around" You pointed at a table in the corner where kids would match up pictures and cards, trying to guess how old the objects in the pictures were. Papyrus quickly ran over to the table, grabbing his brother (?) and dragging him along. Undyne and the dinosaur, who you still didn't know the name of, were already walking around, so you had time to check your phone. 

You had a text from Tasha, one of your co-workers. You weren't friends, you just texted each other during work when things got boring.

7:54am Tasha

Why'd the skeleton climb up the tree? ;)

You groaned, knowing this was going to be a horrible joke. But you had nothing else to do since it was still extra early, so you answered anyway.

7:57am ______

I don't know, why?

You sent the message and looked up from your flip phone, noticing that the two skeleton brothers seemed to be in a contest to see who could guess the most correctly. The other two were cheering them on.

7:58am Tasha

Because a dog was after his bones :D     

You couldn't help but snort at the terrible joke, suprised you hadn't seen that coming. You actually had a habit of laughing at bad jokes, including puns and jokes that made absolutely no sense. You couldn't hold in your giggle as you imagined the taller skeleton brother in a tree as a dog barked up at him.

"Heya, what's got your funny bone so tickled?"

You jumped slightly, not having noticed the shorter brother in front of you. Well, shorter compared to Papyrus.

"Oh n-nothing j-" You froze, relizing it was a pun. The skeleton's smile widened as a look of relization dawned on your face. You snorted and covered your mouth, trying your best to stifle a laugh.     

"T-that was t-terrible!" You snickered, still trying to hold in your laughter. Sans seemed slightly taken aback by your reaction before his grin widened even more.

"Really? Tibia honest I thought it was pretty humerus." You couldn't hide your laughter this time, hating your own sense of humor.

"SANS YOU BETTER NOT BE TORTURING THE HUMAN WITH YOUR TERRIBLE COMEDY!" Papyrus yelled from the activity table, currently losing to the dinosaur, who you assumed was Alphys due to Undyne chanting "GO ALPHYS GO!"

You felt your phone vibrate, ignoring the skeletons who were bickering one sidedly.

7:59am Tasha

Are you dying of laughter? :D

You made a little 'puh' noise, as if you were offended by the fact that she thought you would laugh that hard at such a weak joke.

8:00am ______

Nah, just being bombarded by skelepuns. ;)

You laughed a little at your own pun, looking up from your phone and deciding to continue with the tour. The rest of the tour was pretty uneventful, besides Sans's constant puns and Papyrus's and Undynes yelling. It was always boring in most of the Museum, especialy this early in the day. The fossils were your favorite part though, they seemed to be Papyrus's too since the interactive table in there was the most...interactive.

It was actually kind of adorable when Papyrus's face lit up every time he unearthed one of the little fake fossils from the sand pit. You walked over to Sans, who was staring at a Pachycephalasaurus skeleton. "Say hi, maybe he'll say something back" You said jokingly, causing him to jump and look at you.

"Oh, heh, good one" He said nervously, sweat drops forming on his skull. Do skeletons sweat?

"Uh, ya know, the only actual fossils on this one is its skull and a few vertabrea" You explained, trying to break the ice, pointing at the bones that had slightly different coloration than the rest. He gave you a suprised look, his fake smile faltering slightly. "Seriously? How did they know how to make the rest of the skeleton?" He questioned, obviously confused.

"Well theres plenty of fossil records, so it wasn't that hard. It's actually kind of amazing they could make such an acurate fake." You said, laughing halfheartedly. You had a distant look on your face as you stared at the fake bones, which seemed to happen a lot when you talked about your passion.

"Yup, it's pretty sansational if you ask me" He grinned. You didn't even try to hold in your laugh this time, already having failed many times during the tour.

When you finally made it out of the fossil room, it was already around 10am, which meant there were many more annoying people around than before."WOWIE HUMAN! THAT WAS SO COOL!" Papyrus yelled happily, causing a genuine smile to tug at your lips.

"HUMAN! YOU MUST COME TO THE SPAGHETTI SLEEPOVER TONIGHT! IT'LL BE LIKE A NEW-FRIEND WELCOMING PARTY!" You almost winced at the word 'friend', your fake smile twitching "U-uhm, sorry but I have things to do." You explained. Papyrus's face had a terribly sad kicked puppy look, and you couldn't even stop yourself before blurting out "B-But maybe I could come over some other time?" Papyrus's face adorned a huge smile "YAY! WE SHOULD EXCHANGE INFORMATION SO I MAY GET A HOLD OF YOU HUMAN!"

Your face visibly pailed and you resisted the urge to slap yourself, regretting your words terribly. You looked at Sans for help, but he was in a loud conversation with Alphys and Undyne.

You couldn't bring yourself to disapoint the extatic skeleton, so you exchanged numbers warily. "WHAT SHALL I PUT YOUR ID AS HUMAN!?" You sighed "Just put _____" You regreted every word spewing from your mouth.

Papyrus finally walked away, waving happily to you. You waved back unexcitedly. 'What the fuck was that!' you asked yourself, chewing on your lip piercing nervously. "Heya, you ok?"

You jumped away quickly, not having noticed Sans walk up to you "O-Oh! Uh...yeah i-im fine" You cursed yourself for stuttering. 

"Heh, um yeah...so I wanted to thank you for treating my bro so well" He started, scratching his head nervously " It's just that, most people don't take very kindly to his...'outgoing' personality" He shifted his pin pricks to the side. You smiled a bit, understanding why.

"It's fine, hes just a little too sweet for most people." You said, actually meaning it.

He grinned at you "Heh, yeah, thanks... Um" you relized you hadn't introduced yourself " Oh! Um, the names _____" You explained 'since when did you have manners' a little voice said.

He grinned a little more " Well, see you around _____" He said as he started to walk away. You waved a little "See ya"

As he left through the front doors you facepalmed, tempted to bang your head against the wall. "What the hell have I gotten myself into" You mumbled as you made your way over to the booth, seeing a group of impatient adults and a few snot nosed brats. You sighed, knowing the rest of the day was probably going to be filled with brats like them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 2 finished! if you can't tell i don't know much about museums, or old straw dolls. Do natural History Museums even have tribal stuff? Or tours? I actually have no idea. I wonder if I spelled Pachysefolasourus right... Oh well! 
> 
> *The authors lack of knowlage about museums fills you with DETERMINATION*


	3. Apologizing With Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark is getting brighter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'd like to apologize for the amount of time it took me to finish this chapter, Ive been busy with...stuff...related to my depression and insomnia. But don't worry about me! Im still my fun and insane self! Im just on meds now, so...less sadness and more sleep! Now about this chapter... It's veeeerrry looooong! like, longer dan dis D! D as in dinosaur obviously! What did you think I meant!?  
> Anyway enjoy the chapter, love ya!

 

You were on autopilot for the rest of work, trying to hide your internal panic attack from the annoying brats and bored adults. Making friends wasn't something you did on an everyday basis, or ever, for that matter. Sure, you had some people looking out for you, but they weren't close enough to you to count as friends. And you liked it that way.

You had realized long ago that friends only lead to betrail and heartache. And the upkeep of a friendship just wasn't appealing to you. But yet here you are, with a new contact in your phone and a promise to come over. 'What the hell was I thinking' you thought to yourself, internally groaning as the time on your phone ticked by ever so slowly. It was 2:58 in the afternoon, and you were ready to go home and crash on the couch. And maybe delete the contact in your phone and block the number.

You stared at the little numbers in the corner of your phone, waiting for them to finally change to 3:00. It was 2:59, and you were counting down the seconds in your head, as if it was new years.

You nearly jumped in the air and yelled in joy as you watched the numbers change to 3:00. You practically ran out of your booth, saying bye to Tasha and a few other co-workers. You saluted with two fingers to the guy who was taking over your shift, and couldn't help but whisper 'sucker' under your breath as you walked out of the front doors of the museum. You took a deep breath and looked up at the bright gray sky, loving how the red and orange leaves contrasted to the gray colors of the city. You watched as birds flew lazily over Mount Ebott, and wondered how so many monsters could live in such a place.

You briskly walked back to your little studio apartment and flopped on your couch, causing the springs to groan. You reached for the remote and turned on the little square T.V you had gotten at a gerage sale. You flipped through the few channels you got from your little antennea and decided to watch some wierd cooking show, which immediately made your stomach growl. You practically slid off the couch and stumbled over to your humming fridge, the loud sound no longer annoying you to the edge of insanity. You opened the fridge and groaned at the almost empty state. There was a half empty expired jug of milk, a cup of apple sauce, and a single rotten bananna. You took out the little cup of apple sauce and wondered how you would survive since all the money you made was just enough for rent. You had survived so far on a check an old man had given to you a few weeks ago. He was being mugged in an alley and you decided to do something good for once and intervened. It wasn't hard to beat the shit out of them, due to your...experiance in the past. He had thanked you profusely and gave you a 500 dollar check. You couldn't help but think those muggers had the right idea, since the guy was loaded.

You plopped back down on the couch and ate your apple sauce with your fingers. Ignoring the mess you were making. You finished it and threw it at the trash can, missing by a few inches. The cooking show had already moved on to some kind of vegan casorole and you lost interest, deciding to check your phone instead. You had six new messages, and you had a sinking feeling of who they were from.

 

12:34am Cool Dude

HELLO HUMAN! IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

You snickered a little at the caller ID he had put in and rolled your eyes at the fact he texted in all caps.

12:34am Cool Dude

I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU TO DINNER THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!

You visibly pailed at the invitation, knowing you wouldn't have the heart to say no.

12:35am Cool Dude

WOULD 6:00 BE OKAY?

You sighed, positive you were just going to regret this. You did have the next two days off, so 6:00 shouldn't be a problem. You looked at the next text, noticing it was from an unknown number.

1:25am xxx-xxx-xxxx

 Hey bud itz sans. pap gave us ur nmber, srry.

You facepalmed, how did you not realize this would happen! It was Papyrus after all, the innocent and childish skeleton that had a puppy face like no other (You ignored the fact that you felt as if you knew him so well). You sighed, guessing the other two were from Undyne and Alphys. You set up Sans's caller ID, typing in 'Pun Master' and read the other two, which were pretty much the same as Sans's text except with better grammar, and Undyne's was in caps and filled with death threats. You texted back Pap with shaking fingers, telling him that six would be ok. 'Why am I even doing this!' You questioned yourself, knowing you could just say no and block all of there numbers. But, the thought of making the innocent little cinammon roll sad broke your heart, not to mention his brother, who you could tell really cared for Papyrus. And you had no idea of what Sans was capable of when he was angry.

You sighed and threw your phone on the coffee table. You turned back to the cooking show and your stomach growled, obviously that apple sauce wasn't enough. "I need another job." You said to yourself, wiping your face with your hands.

You spent the rest of the afternoon watching the TV, eventually turning it off to sleep. You pulled the blankets up off the floor and wrapped yourself up in them. Slowly closing your eyes, you waited for sleep to take you...but it didn't. You groaned and rolled over "One of those nights huh?" You asked youself as flash backs raced through your head. You stared up at the cieling, watching as the memories went on like a movie. You watched quietly, allowing tears to form in your eyes. They rolled down your face as you continued reliving the past, but you kept a poker face. This happened every once in a while, like a memorial to...them. You cried for them instead of visiting the graves they didn't have. It was a silent way of honoring there memories, there sacrifices. It was an apology written in tears.

 

 

 

You awoke to the annoying screeching of your alarm, the gray light flitting through the window above your couch again waking you up completely. You yawned and stretched, your stomach practically snarling in need of food. "Ughh, fooood" You groaned groggily, not looking forward to the rotten bananna in your fridge. You picked up your phone from the coffee table and walked over to the bathroom. You looked in the mirror and almost jumped at the horrible state you were in. You had dark circles under your eyes and they were puffy and red from crying most of the night, not to mention your hair resembled a rats nest. You grimaced and took off your clothes, throwing them at the open lid of the dryer. You pumped your fist when they actually went in "Score!".You hopped in the shower and repeated your routine from yesterday.

After drying off you put on your underclothes, then a white shirt that said "Love Me A Lotte" In black letters. You threw on a pair of jenes and your leather jacket and black boots, accidentally biting your lip piercing in the process, you went back in the bathroom to tame your hair. You had taken it out of the pony tail before you showered, and you decide to leave it down.

After brushing out your nappy hair you grab your wallet and keys, making sure your phone is charged on the way. You flip the bird to the dead cockroach once again before leaving, making sure to lock the door on the way out.

"Ugh, civilization" You mumble to yourself, not in the mood to deal with the many annoying pedestrians that were already walking about. Maybe your mood would lighten with a cup of coffee.

You made your way towords the only place you ever really liked to eat in the mornings, Muffets Spider Café. Your stomach growled at the thought of the delicious magic food. You wondered why anyone even ate normal food anymore as you made your way across the road twords the Café. Probably had something to do with the many people who still didn't trust monsters. You sighed as you walked over to a news box, grabbing a quarter with a string securely tied around it from your pocket. You smirked as you put the quarter in and pulled it out, not even needing the money. This city literally sucked the life out of you, might as well get back at it somehow. You pulled out one of the newspapers and held it under your arm, making your way towords Muffet's. It was a small cute place, the pink letters on the window painted in elegant cursive. The color scheme was made up of blacks, purples, greys, whites, and pinks. It actually looked very inviting, even with the darker colors.

You walked in, the little bell above the door ringing gently. There were a few monsters inside and one other person eating silently, obviously not used to being around monsters. They seemed to relax a bit seing you come in, and you made sure to ignore them, not wanting to deal with people at all.     

You walked over to the front counter, seeing muffet come out with a fresh batch of cookies to put on display. " Mornin Muff." You said groggily, staring at the warm cookies " Morning ______, you look like you were hit by a train as usual" She giggled a bit, her familiar 'ahuhuhu' made a little smile tug at your lips. "Yup, pretty sure it was a bullet train this time" You said as you took some money out of your pocket.

"Ahuhuhu, sounds wonderful, the usual?" She asked as she put the cookies in a little display case on the counter. You nodded and handed her the money, you always kept a little extra in your wallet in case you needed something to eat.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a job opening, would you?" You asked nervously, scratching the back of your neck. She looked at you worriedly as she took a glazed donut out from the display cases in the counter " Did you get fired dearie?" You sighed " No, no, I just don't have any food money, so im looking for another job." You forced a smile to help calm her worry. She seemed only slightly relieved as she poured a cup of coffee " Im sorry ____, I don't need anymore help " She gave you an apologetic look. You widened your fake smile " Nah it's fine"

She smiled back at you as she made her way into the main kitchen to prepare your eggs. You leaned on the counter and silently ignored the feeling of someone staring at you hard enough to burn holes into the back of your head. You sighed and glared over at the culprit, unsuprised that it was the only other human in the Café. He immediatly looked away, trying to act casual but failing. You rolled your eyes and turned back twords the counter as Muffet came out with a plate of eggs. Your stomach growled loudly, causing you to blush. "Ahuhuhu, somebodys starving" She smiled as she passed the plate of eggs over to you, putting the donut on the plate and handing you the cup of coffee.

"Thanks Muff " you smiled as you tucked the newspaper further under your arm and picked up the plate. She didn't bother to have a spider send it over to you, since she knew you didn't have any money for a tip. She looked at the newspaper and gasped. 

"I just rememberd dearie! A friend of mine had called me this morning to tell me he put an add in the newspaper, seems he needs a waiter, or was it a bartender?" She smiled and pointed at the newspaper with one of her arms " The place is called Grillby's, it's not far from here either"

A genuine smile grew on your face as you praised your luck "Thanks Muff!" She giggled and smiled with you "No problem dearie"

You walked out to the outdoor seating, ignoring the still staring guy. You sat down and ate quickly as you opened the newspaper, flipping through the articles.

You saw the add as you downed your coffee, ignoring the burning it caused.

_Grillby's help wanted. Needs Bartender/Waiter._

_Call xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_On North Twinburry Drive_

You quickly called the number as you ate your donut, enjoying the tingle of sugar and magic on your tounge. You waited quietly, crossing your fingers in hopes that the job wasn't already taken. One ring...two...three...

"Hello?" You jumped slightly at the deep voice, it was pretty gravally and obviously male. "Y-yes hello, im calling for the job?" You bit your lip peircing nervously. There was a slight pause before he responded " R-Really!? I-I mean, thats great! Wow, sorry, I just didn't expect somone to call so quickly!" He seemed startled by your call, but mostly excited. You smiled, glad that there was still an opening " It's alright, so, are there any special requierments? Or..." You trailed off, scared that he might not give you the job " Oh! Yes, well, are you a monster?" You froze, your hand clenching around the phone as you answered slowly " N-no..." You slumped down in your chair, deflated at the fact that he was going to say no becuase you were human and you were actually going to have to put effort into your search.

"Oh..well...You do realize I'm a monster, and while your working here your going to have to serve monsters, right?" He seemed confused and worried. You fist pumped quietly, doing a little happy dance in your seat. He was probably just confused as to why a human would want a job with monsters! " Yes im aware, I have no problem at all with monsters sir" You grinned as you spoke in a proffessional tone, you got this in the bag!

"Oh! Well, thats something you don't hear every day!" He chuckled "When can you start?" You jumped into the air and fist pumped, silently mouthing 'YES YES YES!' You froze agian, sitting back down. " Um, I actually have another job, so im not sure if I can always be there" You facepalmed as you said this, seeming to have forgotten about your job at the museum. " Oh thats all right! How about you come see me and we can work out the details" He seemed relieved to have any help at all. "Ah, sure! About an hour from now?" You asked, a grin plastered on your face "Alright, see you then" He hung up.

You quickly got up and stuffed your phone in your pocket, an evil grin on your face. 'HAH! Fuck you bad luck! I just got a job with barely any effort!' You thought to yourself as you briskly walked down the street.You only had an hour to get ready for an interview with this guy...uh...monster, and you wanted to look your best!

You made your way back to your apartment, noticing griffiti on the door of your nieghbor, a frog monster. You sighed and frowned, your good mood dissapating at the rude and insensitive doodles and words. You simply shook your head and unlocked the door to your apartment, making sure to lock it behind you as you went inside.

You weaved your way through the minefield of clothes and trash and opened your dryer, hoping for something nice to wear. You had worked at a bar before and had been a waiter for I-Hop, so you knew what you were getting yourself into. You chose a white spaghetti strap undershirt that left your stomach uncovered and a thin white and purple ombre shirt that left your shoulders uncovered. You picked out a nice pair of black jeans and threw on your leather jacket and boots.

You looked in the mirror and sighed at the light purple circles under your eyes "How do I fix this?" You asked your self as you assesed your tired looking face. You looked down at the make up sitting on your counter. You stared at the makeup and felt as if it was staring back at you. "Eh, whatever..." You said as you ignored the makeup and turned on the water, deciding to simply wash your face and hope for the best. You put your hair up in a neat bun and put in a pair of simple cheap earings.

"Alrighty! It's just you and me ______! Ready to get a job!" You said to your reflection, paracticing a fake smile in the mirror.

You had about 20 minutes before you had to leave, since it took you15 minutes or so to get to Twinburry. You plopped down on your couch, minding your hair, and checked your messages. You only had two.

7:15am Cool Dude

GOOD MORNING HUMAN! I WANTED TO ASK YOU IF YOU HAVE A PASTA ALLERGY!

 You stared blankly at the text and snickered, was it even possible to have a pasta allergy? You texted back a quick no and moved on to the other text.

8:05am Pun Master

hey, pap askd me 2 say gmornin. So...gmornin.

You raised an eybrow at the simple text, responding by saying

8:34am _______

Well good morning to you then, I guess.

You sent the text and stuffed your phone in your back pocket, grabbing your wallet and keys as usual. You looked yourself over in the mirror, pausing when you saw you could see your belly button piercing through the slightly transluscent shirt. You shrugged and hoped the monster wouldn't mind. You flipped off the dead cockroach and sprayed on the shitty perfume you had bought. You were about to leave when you saw a black and white blob from the corner of your eye. You sighed and looked over at Billy.

"So your back, huh?" You asked him. Who's Billy you ask? A figment of your imagination, thats who. He wore a strange black robe and had no skin. He had holes in his skeletal hands and cracks along his eyesockets. You couldn't help but notice the resemblance to the shorter skeleton brother. You named him Billy becuase it was a stupid name, it comforted you to give him a name, even though he was terrifying and made you relize you were drifting into insanity. Billy simply narrowed his eyes slightly, his smile widening.

"How long has it been, three days? That's a new record, maybe i'm gaining back my sanity." Billy simply shook his head.

"Well i'd love to sit here and ketch-up, but i'm gonna be late for my job interview." You said, comforting your inner panic with a pun. Billy let out a deep chuckle, causing you to jump back and gasp. "The fuck, since when can you make noises!?" Billy put a hand over his mouth and narrowed his eyes dissaprovingly. You stared through his transluscent body, noticing the time on the clock.

"Ah shit! See, look what you did! Now i'm late!" He waved and grimaced at you, for some reason he didn't like when you cursed." Yeah yeah, I know, bye Billy!" You said quickly, as if being nagged by a mother. You weren't disturbed in the slightest that you frequently engaged in conversation with a nonexistant thing, probably due to your slight lack of sanity.

You quickly made your way to Twinburry, watching as the sun started to drift toward the horizon. You pulled the jacket closer to you, trying to warm yourself against the chilling air. there was a small brightly colored building up ahead, which you guessed was Grillby's. You walked a little faster, feeling your phone vibrate in your pocket but ignoring it. You made it to the doors and went inside, seeing through the window that it was definately the place.

There were many monsters and people inside, including a monster human hybrid. A few large dog's wagged there tails at you as you passed. You made your toward the front bar. Noticing a skeleton wearing a blue jacket sitting in on one of the stools...a skeleton...wearing a blue jacket...

You internally groaned, not expecting to see the pun making skeleton so soon. you sat down in the chair next to him warily, not sure if he had noticed you yet. he looked up at you from a bottle of ketchup and stared. He seemed startled by your sudden appearance and the silence was making you uncomfortable, so you broke the silence in the best possible way.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to rattle your bones." You plastered on a fake smile as Sans processed your pun, he suddenly burst out laughing, a genuine smile on his face.

"Good one!" He said. Taking a swig of his ketchup... What the fuck? " You know that's a ketchup bottle,right?" You asked, grimacing at the thought of such an amount of ketchup by itself. He opened one of his eyes as he chugged the bottle slowly, nodding his head. Your grimace deepened in disgust "Ugh, stop drinking it, it's disturbing to watch." He smirked and chugged it even faster, the amount left inside now less than half." you jumped back a bit and the look on your face screamed disgust " Stop! Sans seriously stop, ketchup is disgusting by itself!" Sans stopped chugging and put down the bottle to your relief, only two inches of ketchup left. He looked at you in confusion. " You really need to ketch-up on your ketchup shorty, cause this stuff is delicious" You almost growled at the nickname, raising an eyebrow " No it's not, it's disgusting." He attempted a frown " How would you know, not all ketchup is the same."

You were slightly taken aback by the statement, but you blurted out a response before you could come up with a good answer " I just know, it's disgusting"

You both glared at each other in silence, seconds past until sans shoved the glass bottle in your face, causing the overpowering scent of ketchup to assult your nose, you hissed at the bottle as Sans said "Just try it shorty." He raised an eyebrow at the noise, but you ignored him in emabarasment " Never!" You shoved at his cheek as he shoved the ketchup bottle into yours "Just try it! It's good!" He said in an annoyed tone " It's evil!" You yelled childishly, slightly muffled by the bottle. He got a look of frustration and confusion on his face as he smiled at your childish statement " Seriously?" You shoved at his skull a little harder " Eviiiiiiiiiiilllll!" You grinned as you craned your neck away from the bottle. Sans laughed a bit, an eyebrow raised " Pfff! Just try it!" You started laughing " SANS NO!" He laughed with you "Sans yes."

Suddenly someone cleared there throat, causing both of you to look up at a guy who was on fire, yet somehow wore a bartenders attire(them rhymes tho). " Oh, hey grillbz" Sans greeted, pulling the ketchup away from your face. You sat straight in your chair as the obviously unimpressed...fire guy...looked between you two " I would appreciate it if you didn't disturb my customers with your childich banter Sans" He chastised in the same deep voice from the phone. You relized he was your boss-to-be and cleared your throat" Uhm, hi...Im here for the job?" you interupted. Sans looked over at you with an amused look on his face and grillby looked over with suprise. " Oh! Well it's about time! I was worried someone had simply prank called me" He smiled.

Sans watched as you two talked, noting everytime you flashed a fake smile and blushing slightly everytime you genuinely smiled or laughed. You had a dazzling smile, at least in his opinion. He could tell you had been perfecting your fake smile for years, but nothing could beat the could beat the few times you genuinely grinned or giggled. He had only known you for a day or two, and allready he was enthralled by you. He convinced himself he simply found you interesting, and as far as he knew thats all it was. You were obviously not happy, he could tell by the light circles under your eyes that you had something troubling you. And yet, somehow you could give such genuine smiles. He watched as you jumped up and your eyes gleamed as you were promised free food. He smirked at this. You were definately an open book to those who could read the language your story was in, and he could. He had felt pain and done things he regrets, almost pushed to insanity at one point, and he could tell you were the same. Curiosity nipped at his thoughts, wondering what could have happend to you that would put you in a similar state as his. He glanced at you as you enthusiastically discussed your hours and doubted himself. How could someone that could smile like that while talking about work have been through something tramatizing. He was tempted to look at your soul ' just a peek won't hurt' he thought. He pulled up his hoody and layed on the counter at an angle, fiegning sleep. He let his eye glow blue and tilted his head towards you slightly.

 

...

 'what the...?'

...

He stared at your soul as sweat formed on his skull, his eyes wide with disbelief.

Your soul was a faded light pink, almost gray. It was bombarded with cracks, looking as if the slightest could cause it to shatter. it was darker at the bottom, a sign of slight insanity and depression. How could such a good soul turn this way? Light pink meant you had a pure heart and good intentions, yet now, due to something that happened to you, it was a gray with only a resemblance of light pink. And how many people had broken your heart!? He tried to count the scar like cracks but he looked away when he got to twenty.

He calmed himself and let his eyes return to the white pinpricks they once were as you started to finish your convorsation with Grillby. He slowly sat up, pulling down his hoody and  faking a yawn.

 

"-lright! i'll see you after tomorrow!" You said with a fake smile as Grillby walked into the kitchen. You looked over at Sans, who seemed to be staring off at space. " Earth to Sans" You said as you waved a hand in front of his face, he glanced over at you " Huh, oh, hey" He said. You laughed a bit " I've got to go, i'll see you at the dinner?" You felt emotionally drained, but you always kept your promises. Thats why you hated making promises. Sans seemed startled a little at the fact you were leaving " Oh, uh, Lemme' walk you home." He said quickly. You didn't mind, you just wanted to get home, ignore Billy, and sleep. You silently prayed for there to be no nightmares, since you were so tired. " Oh wow, what a Gentle-ton." You smirked, he laughed a bit "That was horrible." He said as you both got up to leave. he left a tip on the counter, causing you to wonder if Grillby actually sold him the ketchup bottles. You walked outside in silence making your way down the street toward your block. You ziped up your leather jacket to keep out the cold night air. You were nearing your street when he broke the silence.

" So, I just wanted to thank you again fro being so...nice to Pap, I can tell you don't really want to." He said, you looked over at him slightly startled and flashed a fake smile " Nonsense!" He smirked "That fake smile tells me other wise." You stared at him in suprise " How did you...?" He shrugged his shoulders as you were about to round the corner to your block " I have my ways" He walked a little faster than you due to his long legs, but stopped when he rounded the corner. The pinpricks in his eyes dissappeared as you noticed the orange glow that was being casted on him. " What the...Sans whats goi-" You froze as you rounded the corner. Orange...Orange everywhere...

 

You stared in disbelief and horror as fire licked out of the windows of your's and your neighbors apartment studio's. It was everywhere, choking the starry night sky with black smoke. You watched as the roof collapsed and sparks flew into the sky like fireflies flying in unison. Angry tears welled up in your eyes as you and sans watched almost everything you owned become engulfed in flames and burned to dust. Ash flew through the air as firefighters tried in vain to put out the fire.

"...tell me thats not..." Sans looked at you with empty sockets. You simply stared at the fire with angry tears flowing down your face. He awkwardly put an arm around you, which you unconciosly snuggled into. "Damn..." He said, turning back to the smoldering building.

 

He glanced at you, sweat beading on his skull. He could see the fire reflected in your eyes and the angry tears hadn't stopped. "Y-You okay _____?" He asked, trying his best to comfort you even though you were practically a stranger. You stared at the fire with a passionate anger in your flame reflecting eyes and said "Fucking bad luck cockroach..."    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHEEET BOIIIII!
> 
> So many fuggin errors, my fingersss are uhghghghghghg.
> 
> Im so tired...
> 
> IM SO TIRED! OMG IM ACTUALLY TIRED! HOLLY CRAPOLLEH! DRUGS ARE A MIRACLE OF MEDICAL SCIENCE!
> 
> anyway im gonna grab this oppurtunity to sleep with a death grip, which means toward the end of the chapter there are probably way more mistakes, buuut, fuk it, SLEEP!


	4. Being Trapped or Being Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burn down a door, open a window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for taking forever to get this out...sorry?

Smoke...Smoke and ash was all that was left of your home. The black smoke was thick and stung your teary eyes as it rolled off the scorched rubble. The last swarm of sparks had long ago exploded into the sky and the once snapping and popping flame had snuffed its self out. The firefighters hadn't even tried to put it out, leisurely  walking about and chatting as they 'searched' for a nearby fire hydrant. You were still in shock, unable to really grasp the situation just yet. Sans glanced at you and saw the never-ending tears still streaming down your once fiery face, now blank and lacking in all emotion. You stared at the pile of rubble and thought 'Did this really just happen...?'. You took a step forward, then another, but faltered when a random voice popped in your head with bitter laughter and said 'You deserve this'. You quickly shook your head and took another step forward, only to stop again as you heard another voice 'You're just as worthless as that pile of ashes'...and another 'Idiot! You really thought you could be happy?!' and another 'You should just die' and more...

'burn'                                                    

                                                      'die'                             

                     

                                                                                                                               'you did this'                         ...you screamed...

             

      'it's your fault'

'Just like back then'

                                                                                                                                                                               'It's over idiot'

                                              'Just stop trying'                                                ...you cried...                                                'it was over before it started'

        

You didn't register Sans's gentle touches through your blurry vision and you couldn't hear his panicked words through the plethora of insults still echoing against the inside of your skull. You tried to listen to him but you just couldn't hear him, you couldn't pinpoint his voice in the mess of voices that resembled...them...

You tried to hear him, you stared at his face and cried, trying to tell what he was saying...you almost gave up hope until, through the crowd of screaming memories, you heard these three words...

 

"you're not alone"

Suddenly the voices stopped and you took control of your body again, wiping you're blurry eyes. You slowly looked around and saw...a pitiful sight to be honest. No one had bothered to react to you're breakdown, they were too busy grieving the lost of the one place they could call safe, until now. You were genuinely surprised too see that all you're neighbors were monsters, not just the frog. They were all in the same state as you, broken. You recognized some of them, kind of. You could have sworn you saw the small cat-like creature before, but that couldn't be true, that monster had been all smiles and adorable begging for money for 'cooleg', this one was defeated and exhausted, struggling to keep a smile on it's tear stained face as it stared at the ground with dead eyes. Another monster was cursing out one of the police officers, who obviously didn't care about the well-being of any of the monsters, and seemed about ready to shoot the orange cat. You shook your head and covered your eyes as you cried into Sans's hoodie. You didn't want to be here surrounded by all these monsters grieving as you cried, you wanted to snuggle under the thin blankets on your footon and watch ridiculous infomercials as you fought the tears.

But...you couldn't do that, could you? Your home was gone, you had no home. You had no future, no hope, it was all over. You could never drink the disgusting black coffee or score washing machine goals or have a conversation about the meaning of life with Billy ever again. You sobbed loudly into Sans's jacket, trying to settel your thoughts and stop the pounding on the inside of your skull. You made the mistake of peaking out from the ruff of Sans's hoodie and you cryed even harder. Here you were having a mental breakdown when all these monsters had little to no chance of finding another place to stay. You looked up at the black sky and whispered a "Fuck you" to whoever might be listening. The black of the sky faded to an even darker shade as you passed out, the last thing you heard was a small "It's ok." and for some reason, it was the most comforting thing you had heard in a while.

      

 

You shot up straight as cold radiated through your body, you groaned and reached for the thin sheets, not wanting to close the window to your appartment...which had burned down...then you passed out...

 

...'what'

 

You shot straight up again and frantically looked around, not recogninzing the beautifully decorated room. You looked to the left and you were suprised to see Sans staring at you, almost falling off the giant fluffy bed. "Woah what the fuck Sans!?" you yelled, trying to recolect how you got into such an expencive looking room. Sans shushed you "Hey hey, there's kids in the house!" you gave him a confusing look and rubbed your eyes "W-what? Look Sans I don't know what's happening but If you don't tell me right now i'm calling the police!" you said as you reached for your phone in your pocket...wait...you didn't have any pockets! You stared at the silky pink pajamas and screamed "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!?" Sans panicked and tried to cover your mouth before you both heard thumping from down the hall, he sighed and shook his head "oh no..."

You jumped as a goat woman in a purple dress banged open the two large doors. She glared at sans then gave you a gentle smile "Hello my child, glad to see your awake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohojhhohohohohohohohohohoohohoho! Toriel is here! betr you didn't see THAT coming! (actually i wouldn't be suprised if you did) Anyway Ima leave this as a cliffhanger cuz im horrible. Oh! leme do it like an old T.V show or something!
> 
> Will _______ever found out where she is? Who is the misterious goat woman? And who changed ________'s clothes!? Found out in the next installment of Cancerous Memes! I-I mean, I'm a brick wall!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (sneaky sneak peak: "Holly shit sans you live in a fucking Casle!?" You yelled in awe as you looked at the intricately carved statues in the court yard. You yellped in pain as Toriel pinched your cheak and whispered "Cuss again and you lose an arm, got it?")
> 
> *The authors sneaky snaek peak fills you with DETERMINATION


	5. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note from the author

Alright so first things first. Honsetly I hate where this story is going, I mean who woulda thought that the readers home would burn down as soon as she meets Sans and now she has to live with him, oh wow that totally doesn't seem like a conveniant way of getting them together faster and making the readers life a thousand times easier! I really wish I hadn't tried to be so dramatic and add a sudden twist so early in the story. 

When I first started writing this I wanted it to be a little more natural and a little less, how do i say this, forced? I wanted this story to progress slowly and have it actually be like some kind of autobiography of YOU, the reader, dealing with your shitty life and your shitty past and getting to know Sans, the amazing skeleton who would help you get through your slight insanity. But then I kinda turned it into some fairytale where you could just sit back and the pieces would easily fall into place. This really isn't what I want this story to be and I don't think I can write more QUALITY content (Lol as if my content was ever quality) for you if it keeps progressing like this. Also 'Billy' was a terrible and stupid addition on my part and I apologize for my idiocy. 

So... let me ask you a question..... Would you like this Timeline to [CONTINUE] or would you like to [RESET]....and if niether option suits you, maybe we could go back and [LOAD] before your house burned down and go from there, or maybe....we could.... [DELETE] this and give up.....? It's your choice...


End file.
